A day without you
by Jeweltastic
Summary: It is about the love story of twins in Ouran there is jealous and drama and affairs.
1. Chapter 1

My day without him

Hikaru/Kaoru

Kaoru POV

Tamaki and Kyoya always were together though now Tamaki stands near women that Kyoya now. As I walked in the room looking at the crack of the 2# Music room door. I saw my dearest twin brother kissing Haruhi. I was shocked what do I do my twin has kissed another. I am not angry just shocked how could I be angry Haruhi was the only friend out of the host club. I ran out with all my heart Honey-senpai saw me crying and try to stop, he stopped me and grabbed me to a wall suddenly touched my eyes to make me stop crying.

Hikaru saw me and grabbed me to his chest. He yelled "What are you doing to my brother senpai?!"

"Hi Hika-chan" Honey-senpai said in a cute voice.

"Don't hi me, senpai answer my question now.", Hikaru yelled out loud.

I whispered, "Calm down Hika." As I help Honey-senpai up.

"No I won't calm down until I find out what were you guys doing !" Hikaru said while clenching his fist.

He held me as if I was a women. I was scared because of his yelling. Honey-senpai stood up grabbing my hand.

"Listen senpai Kaoru is mine and only mine!" He ran away I was still in his arms. I ran out of his arms and said "I am not yours Hika I do NOT belong to you or anyone else! You have Haruhi don't you?

"What did you say" Hikaru said as he slapped my face.

"You heard me! YOU HAVE HARUHI! You don't need me you only need Haruhi." I said furiously .

"You saw didn't you?" Hikaru said in sadness

"Yes I did see you kissed her!", I replied while tears came out of my eyes.

"I am sorry Kaoru forgive me, please." He started crying. He picked me up and hugged me, putting his head on my shoulder. He whispered in my ear and whispered "You are the only one I need."

As soon as school ended we went home .

Later that day

I was on the bed while Hikaru was taking a shower. Hikaru went out of the bathroom with his hair still dripping wet. He saw me on the bed, and suddenly sat near me. He touched my hair still wet from the shower before him.

"Why are you still in that robe, you're not in any clothes. You want me to help you? Hikaru said while touching my hair on my bed.

"I want to stay like this nii-chan." I said to him with a cute voice.

"Fine." He replied back.

"Why were you so pissed off back there with honey-senpai back there nii-chan?" I said in a cute voice while putting my arms around him as if I was about to hug him. What do I do Hika never learns.

"I was angry because... Your mine and ONLY mine get it! You're the only special one to me when will you notice, I love you the most." Hikaru said in a serious attitude.

He suddenly put his left hand on my head on grabbing me really close. Then he suddenly says "I love you Kaoru... You are the best person for me right brother.

I thought he loves me as a brother not a lover. THIS SUCKS! I fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

I woke up with out Hikaru. I am not going to talk to him at all. I went to school I bet Hikaru is still asleep.

At the house "Mr. Hikaru you are late to school." The maid said.

I went to class seeing Haruhi "Hi Haruhi what'cha doing?" I asked

"I am thinking about the culture fest."

"Oh what is our class doing?" I asked again

"We are doing a maid and butler café." Haruhi replied.

Honey-senpai came in the room with Mori

"Hi we are going to help you guys with the culture fest." Honey-senpai said jumping to my arms. Mori was talking to Haruhi about the construction. Suddenly Hikaru came bursting in the classroom. The door slammed to the wall. "Hi Hika-chan. Your really late." Honey-senpai said with a big smile.

"Kaoru why did you wake me up!" Hikaru yelled grabbing my collar of my shirt. I was speechless I did want to say anything to him. I was about to cry but he let me down. I was thinking why did you let me down. King and Kyoya-senpai came in the room.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen we will be taking Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi, and Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry to bother, our club has to get ready for the culture fest. Now come on everybody." Tamaki said that so manly most of the girls fainted because of his wink.

~At the club room~

The King waited for every ones attention Kyoya stood next to him we will be into groups of two. The groups are Hikaru and Haruhi, Honey and Mori, and Kaoru and Kyoya got it everyone. I am going to be alone . You have to make a maid and butler cafe stand. You will have female... AND MALE customers." King laughed "This Going to be so fun. I have the maid costumers and butler costumes pick who will be the maid and butler. Go now and decide. You have to stay with the other persons home until you culture fest is over.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review bye also this is my first story.


	2. Chapter 2

I went up to Kyoya-senpai. "Kyoya-senpai I could the maid. If you want." I said to Kyoya-senpai he nodded.

"Fine you are the maid. Now let's got to the dressing room." He said giving me my out fit.

A few minutes later

Kyoya-senpai and I came out the dressing room. I looked around the club room for Honey's and Mori's team, Honey-senpai is the maid and Mori-senpai is the butler. With Harhi and Hikaru, Haruhi is a maid and Hikaru is the butler. I can't help and think Haruhi is cute in that cosplay I should get her something like that... nevermind.

Kyoya-senpai came up to me. "It looks perfect on you." He said. Taking of his glasses and putting on contacts.

"You look so cute and handsome senpai." I said smiling. He blushed.

Haruhi came up. "You two we have to get the club set up."

"Okay let's go Senpai." I grabbed Kyoya's hand and we all started decorating.

One hour later

"We are ready team. So You guys are maids and butlers, maids act like girls flirting the more blushing and smiles the better after the fest we will celebrate, culture fest is one whole week this whole school week and next week two days." Tamaki said opening the doors slowly. "We are open for business."

Kyoya and I had to always be together the whole time. A person ordered me. It was a male who was pretty tall and had black hair.

"Hello master what would you like?" I said leening close to him. With a cute smile.

"I would like a strawberry short cake with a side of tea." He said staring at me.

"What kind of tea? Master."

"Well Rose Tea."

"Yes Master I will get it." I said going to the cake and tea.

Kyoya-senpai went with me. Hikaru came out of no where and dragged me out the club room. He kissed me forcefully. Kyoya came out the club room. Grabbing Hikarus's hand grabbing me and hugging me.

"Hikaru What the heck are you doing with you brother!" Kyoya-senpai said slapping Hikaru in the face.

"What do you think I am doing kissing him." Hikaru said punching senpai it was turning voilent.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE volients." I said and started


	3. Chapter 3

I went up to Kyoya-senpai. "Kyoya-senpai I could the maid. If you want." I said to Kyoya-senpai he nodded.

"Fine you are the maid. Now let's got to the dressing room." He said giving me my out fit.

A few minutes later

Kyoya-senpai and I came out the dressing room. I looked around the club room for Honey's and Mori's team, Honey-senpai is the maid and Mori-senpai is the butler. With Harhi and Hikaru, Haruhi is a maid and Hikaru is the butler. I can't help and think Haruhi is cute in that cosplay I should get her something like that... nevermind.

Kyoya-senpai came up to me. "It looks perfect on you." He said. Taking of his glasses and putting on contacts.

"You look so cute and handsome senpai." I said smiling. He blushed.

Haruhi came up. "You two we have to get the club set up."

"Okay let's go Senpai." I grabbed Kyoya's hand and we all started decorating.

One hour later

"We are ready team. So You guys are maids and butlers, maids act like girls flirting the more blushing and smiles the better after the fest we will celebrate, culture fest is one whole week this whole school week and next week two days." Tamaki said opening the doors slowly. "We are open for business."

Kyoya and I had to always be together the whole time. A person ordered me. It was a male who was pretty tall and had black hair.

"Hello master what would you like?" I said leaning close to him. With a cute smile.

"I would like a strawberry short-cake with a side of tea." He said staring at me.

"What kind of tea? Master."

"Well Rose Tea."

"Yes Master I will get it." I said going to the cake and tea.

Kyoya-senpai went with me. Hikaru came out of no where and dragged me out the club room. He kissed me forcefully. Kyoya came out the club room. Grabbing Hikaru's hand grabbing me and hugging me.

"Hikaru What the heck are you doing with your brother!" Kyoya-senpai said slapping Hikaru in the face.

"What do you think I am doing kissing him." Hikaru said punching senpai it was turning violent.

"STOP BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T WANT ANY MORE violences." I said and tried to separate them. They both surrendered.

I fell on the ground and collapsed and was punched.

Later when I woke up

I opened my eyes and saw Hikaru and Kyoya at the edge of a bed. I looked around I was in the Nurse's office everyone in the host club was there wait asleep on the other bed next to me Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and my older twin brother Hikaru. I tried to wake them up. I looked at myself, I am still wearing this maid costume.

I am a little hungry, I stood up I kissed Hikaru on the forehead and Kyoya-senpai on the cheek. I did take everyone in the host club room. Everyone was on a couch or a seat. I sat down and gave myself tea and strawberry cake. "Time to eat." I said to myself. 'Delicious.' I thought.

Suddenly everyone heard me and woke up. "Hi everybody sorry for worrying all you, but I am okay now. Now let's eat. It is delicious." I said smiling happily. Everyone, Haruhi, Hika, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, and Tamaki hugged me tightly as if I left them a long time.

"Hikaru we were so worried." Haruhi said still hugging me.

"Don't do anything stupid anymore. Baka. Like these two idiots." Mori-senpai said smirking and pointing at Hika and Kyoya.

"Yes we we're worried, come on Kaoru don't do that." Tamaki-senpai said to me.

"Kao-chan don't do that you were tired and got punched." Honey said almost crying.

"Sorry Honey and everyone." I said with a sad face.

"We are so sorry!" Hikaru and Kyoya-senpai said on their knees bowing.

"But I am not giving up." Kyoya-senpai said with a strong emotion.

"Me either senpai!" Hika said passonly.

The End... or maybe not

* * *

**A/N: Hello Peoples that isn't even done yet that was only the beginning of the story. (Smirking**)


End file.
